1. Technical Field
The subject invention relates to an adjustable pedal assembly of the type attached to an automotive vehicle to control the brake, clutch and/or throttle in normal operation but which can be adjusted to a different position to accommodate a different driver position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Foot operated pedals are provided for controlling the brakes, clutch, and engine throttle in automotive vehicles. Pedal assemblies have been recently developed wherein the position of pedal can be adjusted to accommodate different operators and/or driving positions. One group of such assemblies include a guide rod slidably supporting a pedal support with a pedal lever mounted on the support. A screw is included for driving the pedal support along the rod between various adjusted positions. However, the screw is disposed within the guide rod which complicates the drive connection between the pedal support and the screw. Variations of such assemblies are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,643,525; 4,875,385; 4,989,474; 5,078,024; 5,460,061; 5,697,260; 5,722,302 and 5,819,593.
With the constant desire to reduce weight and cost, there remains the corresponding need for simplified combinations to reduce the number of components, the combined weight and the manufacturing operations.